Peace Treaty
Episode 91 of Nightwing & Batgirl. In Darkseid's ship,he is talking to Kalibak."Kalibak,I want you to take charge of my Parademon army.Now go,make your first attack,and make me proud.That's an order!"."Yes Father!",Kalibak said.Meanwhile in Metropolis,Clark Kent and Lois Lane are at their usual office day.Lois Lane is proofreading all the newspapers while Clark is assigned by the producers and writers to type and print the newspapers.Later,it was their lunch.Clark sat beside Lois and they took their lunch.In Nightwing and Batgirl's headquarters,they have monitored an incoming ship.Its target is Metropolis.The two rode the R-Plane and went to Superman's headquarters.But Superman wasn't there.They asked Superboy and Supergirl where he was."Superman's at work,with Lois Lane",Supergirl said."I'm sure when he sees incoming trouble,he would suddenly show up and beat those bad boys",Superboy said."Wait.You already knew about the trouble before we even tell you?",Batgirl asked."Duh.This is a headquarters.We can monitor crime and villain locations",Supergirl said."Oh,so what are we waiting for?Let's go kick some Parademon butts",Nightwing said.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl went to the R-Plane.The four heroes now went to Metropolis.They saw a large Parademon ship.And Parademons emerged from it."Oh boy",Superman said as he saw a horde of Parademons."Lois,I...",he said."Yeah.I love you.Go ahead!Go save the world",Lois Lane said as she hid down a table.Now,Superman looked for a place to hide and transformed into Superman.He saw the four other heroes having trouble.He helped them take down the Parademons.But,a Parademon holding a mother box came and Superman was sucked by a boom tube.Superman was transported to the Parademons' ship."Superman,you're mine!!Let the kids do their job outside",Kalibak said.Parademons attacked Superman.Meanwhile at the Daily Planet,when Lois Lane was running and looking for a place to hide,a Parademon chased her.She threw a chair at the Parademon but it continued chasing her.Later,she lost place to run and she was held and strangled by the Parademon.But Jimmy Olsen was there to save her.He threw pepper spray and made the Parademon faint.Now,they ran away.Superman took down the Parademons.Kalibak felt fear for a second.But smiled as he beaten down Superman very hard."Look,Kalibak.We don't want a war.We just wanted to move with our lives without thinking about anything.I wanted a peaceful day in the office,but when you're a superhero,there's no such thing as peace",Superman said."Oh,I'm touched,but I'm a villain.I'm heartless.I'm inhuman",Kalibak said."In fact I don't even want a war.Now end this.Sign this peace treaty",Superman said as he pulled a contract from his pocket."But I don't have a pen",Kalibak said.Superman pulled a pen from his pocket and said,"Any more excuses?"."Okay,okay",Kalibak said as he finally agreed and signed the peace treaty."How come you still have these stuff in your pocket while you're fighting evil?",he asked.Superman said,"Because I work at the office"."Troops,stand down",Kalibak said as his Parademon troops retreated.He gave Superman a mother box so he can teleport out of the ship."You forgot I can fly.You're pathetic",Superman taunted him as he flew outside the ship.Now,the ship went away."Wait.How did you?",Superboy asked."He signed a peace treaty",Superman said as he showed them the contract and Kalibak's signature."You persuaded him to sign this treaty and prevent a war.That's far more than what Batman could do",Nightwing said."I'll take that as a compliment",Superman said and everyone laughed."This will make a great headline",Jimmy Olsen remarked as he filmed the whole fight.Meanwhile in Darkseid's ship,Kalibak told him that he signed a peace treaty by Superman and that the Man of Steel does not want war no more."He'll use that as an opportunity to strike us",Darkseid."But sir,he does not want to--"."Shut up!We'll once again attack to test this peace treaty if they're really in it or not",Darkseid said. Characters:Superman,Lois Lane,Jimmy Olsen,Nightwing,Batgirl,Superboy,Supergirl Villains:Darkseid,Kalibak,Parademons